


We Did It

by Bootsrcool



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Derrick, Friends to Lovers, I dont know wta else to tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy!Derrick, Spoilers s06e15, Stephen was prepared, Top!Stephen, blowjob, so there you go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw Stephen and Derrick hug at the end of the latest episode and my brain just screamed "Pair them!" So I did!</p>
<p>Stephen and Derrick's night after the tag team competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own MasterChef. These people are real, but the events that take place has most likely not happened. I don't own anything except my kitty cat. 
> 
> Enjoy, and leave feedback! I want to know what I frigged up so I can fix it, or improve on my writing!

“YEEAAHH! YES!” Stephen shouted when the judges finished counting down the clock. Derrick looked over to him, grinning as wide as the sky and he couldn’t help but run to him. 

They had started off as a friendly rivalry that lasted a good bit of time, and have been getting to know each other since they had made it through to the top forty, and talked more often after being in the top twenty. They both tormented each other while the cameras were rolling, but after the red light was turned off, and the kitchen was closed, they went back to one of their rooms and talked for hours. They told each other about their lives, and experiences in life. What brought them here and what made them to be who they are today. 

They had also told the other that nothing was going to stop them from becoming MasterChef. They would try to win with all they have, but when they were not slaving over a stove, they were the best of friends. 

Seeing Stephen throw rags and hit against the table, throwing his arms wide open, Derrick couldn’t help but run to him and pulling the older man into a hug. A quick, almost unnoticeable hug, but a hug nonetheless.

“We did it,” Derrick whispered into Stephen’s ear so quietly so that the mic wouldn’t pick it up. Stephen nodded and they pulled back, high fiving.

As soon as the judges said that they were safe, Derrick couldn’t stop the sigh of relief from escaping his lungs. He knew he and Stephen did the best job, but the other two teams could have made a comeback with taste. He was also happy for Katrina bring safe. If there was anyone in the competition that deserved to still be in this, it was her.

After they said goodbye to Tommy, Derrick and Stephen went up to Stephens rooms tonight. 

“That was intense,” commented Derrick as he threw himself down on the bed. Stephen followed shortly after shucking his shirt off.

“Yeah, but we were awesome tonight.” Stephen replied, turning onto his side to face Derrick, propped up on his elbow. Derrick glanced over to see the man looking at him with a glint in his eye. 

“What is it?” he sighed dramatically. Stephen let out one of his booming laughs and turned back on his back. 

“How is it with the girlfriend?” he asked casually.

Derrick sighed again, this time in resignation. “Not good. Doesn’t look like it’s going to end well. She says I’m too dedicated to cooking, and that I don’t care for her anymore. But I do care for her; she’s just making it so much harder every time I talk to her.” It was Derricks turn to face Stephen. “Is that what it was like for you?”

Stephen was quiet for a bit, thinking out his answer for once. “I understand what you mean. About trying to care for someone and hold together a relationship with someone who already has giving up on it, but insists that they stay together. It is torturing for both partners. And it’s not fair to them either.”

Derrick nodded, laid on his back with his arms raised above his head, hands behind his head. “I just want it over. I don’t wasn’t to draw it out any longer than it has to be drawn out, you know?”

It was silent for a few minutes before Stephen broke it. “Have you ever experimented?” 

“What, like with guys instead of girls?” Derrick scoffed, looking away. “Of course not.” He would never admit that he did have crushes on some men before though. One of which was lying beside him on a bed.

“Wait, you’ve never kissed a guy? Or been kissed by one?” Stephen rolled over, ending up on top of Derrick and pinned him down. “Do you want to be?”

“Derrick looked up with wide eyes as Stephen descended on him, lips pressing together so nicely. All the air in Derrick’s lungs flew right out of him as the kiss got deeper and more steamy. Derrick wasn’t surprised when he popped a boner, and shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when he felt Stephen’s erection pressed up against his thigh. But the feeling and weight of it shocked him into opened his mouth. Stephen didn’t even hesitate when the opportunity arose, and plunged his tongue as far as he could into Derricks gaping orifice.

When Stephen pulled off, He looked down to Derrick’s baby blues and saw shock and lust and little extra that he couldn’t distinguish, and went in for more.

They made out for a while before Derrick tried something. He wrapped both legs around Stephens waist and bucked up, grinding his erection against the older mans. Stephen moaned out, and returned the favor, driving all his weight into it, dragging out a long grunted moan from the home cooker.

Feeling too hot that it felt like a furnace was lit inside of him, Derrick struggled out of his shirt and started working on his pants when Stephen sat up and hopped off the bed. Derrick was opening his mouth to protest when he noticed that he was pulling his belt off, and his jaw dropped again as Stephen pulled down the rest of his clothes, briefs and all. What the cause of the dropped jaw was Stephen’s sizable 9 inch dick that slapped against his stomach and curved slightly to the left. Stephen looked up while kicking off his pants and raised an eyebrow. Blushing, Derrick quickly tore off his pants too, fingering the waistband of his boxers before pulling those off too.

Derrick was not small by any means. He was not as long as Stephen, but what he lacked in length, he more than made up in girth. Seven inches tall, he was almost doubled of Stephen’s width. Still blushing at his reaction to seeing his current crush’s, as hopefully soon to be lovers prick, Derrick scooted to the end of the bed, and stood up. He walked in front of Stephen and gave him a shy hug. He sighed in pleasure when he felt arms surround him, bringing him more into the body he wanted to worship. 

An idea popping up in his head, Derrick dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face against the full cock in front of him. Swallowing down his nerves, he licked the head of Stephen’s dick, before popping the head into his mouth. He figured he was doing something right when the other man let out a groan of pleasure, sliding his hands through Derrick’s short but styled hair. This went on for a bit; Derrick trying out different things and Stephen murmuring encouraged words to his lover. Soon though, Stephen pulled Derrick up and threw him on the Mattress. 

“I want to make love to you. Will you let me?” He asked quietly. He had thought that Derrick was cute the moment he laid eyes on him. He knew he was bisexual. He preferred both genders equally, and relished in both the beauty of curves, and the hard lines of men. It was as he got to know Derrick throughout the competition that he began to fall in love with him. 

He looked into Derricks eyes now, waiting for the moment that could change his life, and Derrick’s life, and knew that he would die a happy man right now, before the answer even formed on Derricks lips. He would be happier if he said yes, of course, but beggars could not be choosers in life.

“Yes. Make love to me Stephen. Please make love to me.”

Stephan let out his trademark smile and yelled. “Yeah! I’ll love you so hard Derrick. You are so glad that were not cooking tomorrow, cause I’m gonna love you that hard.”

Derrick nodded throughout his reaction, and stopped him from continuing by pressing a kiss to his lips. Then you better get started,” he breathed when they pulled apart.

Stephen leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant from the drawer. “Raise your hips for me baby. I’ll get started on stretching you open so I don’t hurt you too bad, okay? You let me know if you want to stop.” He spoke as he placed a pillow beneath Derricks hips and coated a few fingers with the lube. “Gonna start you on one finger, alright? Here it goes.”

As he talked he pushed the first digit in to the knuckle. He continued to talk his lover through the process of preparing and stretching his ass to help him out, and let him know what was going on. 

When Stephen had three fingers up Derricks ass, Derrick whined and squirmed, trying to get more fingers inside of him. “More!” he panted out, pushing his hips against the hand at his hole. “More! Stephen, please!”

Stephen leaned down and planted a kiss on Derricks red lips. “Okay baby. You ready for this?” He pulled his fingers from Derricks body, rewarded with another whine. “One second baby. Gotta get protection.” Stephen wasn’t a hundred percent sure that he was disease free, so he slid on a condom, lubing it up, before positioning himself at Derricks entrance. “Brace yourself,” he told the younger man, as he pushed the head of his cock inside the warm body.

Derrick let out a drawn out moan as he was deflowered by this incredibly sexy man. He pushed down on the cock, forcing it to enter him faster. 

Stephen let out a surprised cry when he was suddenly engulfed by warmth from Derricks insistence. He grasped at his hips and stilled them, trying to hold off an orgasm not long in coming.

After a few minutes of getting used to the feelings, Stephen waited for Derrick to start squirming in earnest before pulling back, and slowly pushing back in again. Every time he pulled out, Stephens thrusts would be getting harder and faster than the last. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and grunting and comments being whispered and grounded out from the men occupying the bed.

Derrick could feel his climax approaching and reached down between his and Stephens body to jerk off, but his hand was slapped away and replaced by Stephens, and he tumbled over at a punishing thrust against his prostate. Stephen, feeling and seeing Derrick come, was only a few thrusts behind before falling over the edge, and collapsing on top of Derrick. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breaths, and when they did, Stephen rolled over on to his side and pulled Derrick to him, spooning him for some post-orgasmic cuddling. 

“You gonna stay here tonight?” Stephen asked tiredly, hugging Derrick to him. Derrick grunted, burrowing his head deeper into Stephen’s chest. “I’ll take that as a yes,” the older man commented, before pulling the covers over them. 

Stephen was just falling asleep when he heard the words. 

“Love you Stephen.”

Stephen smiled and kissed Derricks temple softly. 

“Love you too Derrick.”


End file.
